


Annie D. Roid

by candrahearts



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: (sort of), Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, and chiro's angry about it, and jinmay does get a little bit broken and gibson and otto have to fix her up, i'm bad at tags i'm so sorry, jinmay gets kidnapped AGAIN, they're about 17 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candrahearts/pseuds/candrahearts
Summary: The Hyperforce is searching for a mystic artifact on an unfamiliar world. An urban world teeming with the seediest of lowlifes-thieves and murderers and those who wouldn't hesitate to kidnap, injure, maim for profit. Jinmay finds herself lost in the maze of crowded, dark alleyways, and runs upon a gang out for profit, and of course a high-tech android in amazing condition is worth a mint, right? But to Chiro, she's not just an android. She's a friend... a teammate... and the one he loves most. And so he must find her and bring her home safe once more.Chiro felt his vision tinge red. “I’m going to ask nicely one more time. Let her go,” he growled, voice low and menacing. “She isn’t yours. She’s not a thing. She’s a person with people who care about her. Drop her, and get out of here.”Originally posted on tumblr for Chinmay Week Day 5, prompt: Mechanical
Relationships: Chiro & Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team), Chiro/Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team)
Kudos: 4





	Annie D. Roid

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that Jinmay having her head hacked into at least three times (by Sakko, Mandarin, and the biker guy) would upset Chiro a lot more than we've seen in the show, so I tried to run with that concept. Here Chiro's a little older, maybe hardened by the war, maybe just more mature, maybe just more afraid of losing those he cares about. And so, they're a little team, the two of them, wherever one goes, the other is never far behind.  
> (also the artifact they're looking for is kind of a macguffin, so don't worry about it too hard!)

Jinmay was _terrible_ with directions. Whenever her GPS malfunctioned she always, always, always got lost. It figured, then, that it malfunctioned within twenty minutes of their search of the unfamiliar city. Of course Otto could fix it in less than five minutes, but that didn’t help them _now_. 

“Jinmay to Chiro, come in. Chiro?” Jinmay’s voice rattled out from Chiro’s comm.

“I copy. Jinmay, what’s the matter?” Chiro stopped short and landed on the nearest rooftop, turning off his rocket pack and stretching his legs.

“My stupid map system broke again and I can’t see anybody’s locations. Where are you?”

Chiro groaned. This was the third time in two months. He had to just chalk it up to overuse, they had been really busy lately, but it was just too inconvenient for it to keep breaking like this. When they got home, he was going to have to ask Otto to check Jinmay’s operating system and see if it was a bug in her programming. Otto could fix anything, there was no way he couldn't pinpoint whatever was wrong with her.

“Chiro?” came Jinmay's questioning voice again.

“Ahh! Sorry!” Chiro searched around him for some landmark that would help her find him. “Fly as high above the rooftops as you can and look for a big skyscraper that's basically all windows with a purple billboard on the side.”

There was a few moments of silence before she replied. “There is a really tall skyscraper right over there, and it does have a lot of windows, but there's no billboard on it?”

Chiro swooped around the sides of the building and confirmed that the billboard was only on one side of it. Whoops.

“Wait, I think I see something moving, flying, over there. Is that you?”

Chiro released a thin blast of Monkey Fu aura into the air above him, an emergency flare he'd adopted to use from time to time.

“Oh, wait, I can see some green energy. The Power Primate! That is you!”

Within moments she had rushed up to him and tackled him from behind, grabbing him around the waist. He grabbed her and hugged her back, glad she was safe. “Okay, so I guess we’re gonna stick together from now on,” he chuckled.

This worked well for all of a half an hour as they searched air and ground alike, until the faint trail they were following split into two. They looked at each other and their hands slowly slid apart as they gazed down the twin paths disappearing down identical streets.

“I guess we have to split up?” Jinmay said, more of a question than anything.

“Guess so,” Chiro replied unhappily.

“I’ll follow this one,” Jinmay pointed to the left “and you follow that one,” she pointed to the right.

“What if you can’t find me?” Chiro mumbled, more to himself than to her, but she heard anyway.

“Um, if my path doesn’t lead to anything, I’ll follow it back to the ‘y’ right here, then I’ll follow your path to find you.”

“Okay.” He kissed her on the temple.

She broke apart from him, blushing, and ran down the street following her assigned trail. Chiro started down his own, searching carefully.

A few moments later, Jinmay’s voice rang from his comm again. “The trail stopped. The street keeps going but the trail’s ended. What do you think I should do?”

Chiro thought for a moment. “Does it go up like a ladder or a window or anything? Or up onto the roof?”

“I don’t see anything, even with my best ultraviolet vision.”

“Hmm. Well, go down to the end of the street and if you still don’t see anything, turn right around and go back the way you came and find me, okay? Do you want me to backtrack and meet you in the middle?”

“That’ll just waste time. We’ve gotta hurry and find the Chronometer.”

Chiro sighed and pressed his back to the alley wall, taking a moment's refuge under a rusty fire escape. He pulled his comm off of his shirt and stared at it, as if by force of will alone he could keep her safe. “Please be careful,” he begged.

“Don’t worry. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay. Chiro out.”

He stuck the comm back to his top button and turned down the alley again, looking for any clues, anything at all. Many minutes passed and he wondered if he was even in the correct part of the city. Gibson’s instructions had been surprisingly non-specific.

A scream rang out in the alley and Chiro jumped, the hair all over his body standing on end. It took him a moment to realize that it was coming from his comm.

He ripped it from his shirt and yelled into it. “Jinmay! Jinmay, do you read? Jinmay!”

“Chiro! I can’t…!”

Then there was a burst of static and for a long moment he couldn’t hear anything. This was followed by a loud buzz and an unfamiliar voice.

“Yo, grease, an android!”

“A nice sophisticated one too. And she's cute. Gonna be worth a lotta money.”

“Hey!” Jinmay’s voice shouted.

“Ey, Annie, where’s your bolt?”

“My what?”

“Yer bolt, yer… eh, yer restrainin’ bolt. Ah, maybe you ain’t got one. That’s okay. It don’t matter. We were gonna take you anyway.”

“You can’t do that and my name’s not Annie!”

“Sure it is. Yer an anne-droid, ain’t ya?”

There were whoops and howls.

“When Chiro gets here, he’s gonna rip you guys apart!”

 _Damn right he is_ , Chiro thought, already dashing back down the alley the way he had come.

“Who’s Chiro? Is he your owner?”

"Hey, if you got an owner, little Annie, what you doin' runnin' round these alleys all by yer lonesome? Somethin's gonna happen to ya."

More howling laughter.

“No! Hey! Stop it!”

“Careful, babe. Those nets are woven titanibur. Short-circuits all the weapons. Don’t wanna scratch the merchandise.”

“Get close to me again and I’ll claw your face off myself!”

 _That’s my girl,_ Chiro thought as he hurtled a short fence in one smooth motion. _  
_

“Grease, I don’t like this Annie’s mouth!”

“Lance her then. Only one dose though. Gotta keep her sorta coherent. Better yet, start pulling out wires and try to turn her off. That’ll keep her quiet.”

Chiro had his comm out, trying to follow the pink dot that indicated Jinmay’s position. How in the world was she so far away? They'd just split up down parallel streets, how could she have gotten so lost that she was more than two blocks away from him?

There was another loud buzz and a screech and more static, which was followed by a piercing scream that rent him to his core. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, banging against his ribs with staccato rhythm.

“What’s this thing?”

“…no… not…”

Jinmay’s voice was the last thing he heard before the comm went silent and her pink dot disappeared. “No, no, no!”

It took nearly ten minutes and three panicked calls to the rest of the Monkey Team for them to triangulate her position. But they succeeded. Thank goodness for the Super Robot’s advanced radar systems.

Chiro peeked around the corner and saw Jinmay—thank the Being—but she was curled up in a ball on the ground and that didn’t mean anything good. What was more, she was surrounded by a group of thugs, maybe seven or eight of them. Many of them had weapons, mostly knives, one or two laser blasters among them as well. Chiro chewed on his bottom lip. He was pretty durable against blunt injuries—he’d been hurled against walls and fallen from not insignificant heights and not come out terribly worse for wear. But there was probably no way the Power Primate could protect him from a knife stuck between his ribs.

He did want to go back to Shuggazoom sometime this week.

And preferably have Jinmay go back with him.

He considered his options. He could run in there and maybe knock a couple of them out before they could injure him. He could Monkey Fu them from here, long range, but then they could just run away. If he pulled out his Inner Primate aura they’d definitely turn tail and run and he was trying to avoid that. Maybe… maybe he could start with his lowest powered ability. Something he’d learned in tactics with Antauri was that he could always start small and escalate from there, but if he started with the big guns, there was not much going back from that. He took a deep breath and released his Hyper Form transformation, turning back into his normal t-shirt, jacket, and jeans.

Chiro turned the corner and dashed toward the end of the alley. He was stopped short by a thug and a knife that was pointed at his chest. “Jinmay!” he cried out.

She was bound in a net of a brown rope-looking material. Titanibur, they’d called it. Her eyes were wide and filled with pixels instead of iris and sclera. She looked as terrified as one who probably wasn’t fully conscious could possibly be.

“Untie her! Let her go! She’s mine!” Chiro yelled.

“We found this little android in the gutter, and ya know what they say, finders is keepers here,” one of the thugs drawled.

“She’s not just an android,” Chiro said. “She’s my teammate, my friend… my… my girlfriend. She doesn’t belong to you. Give her to me.”

“Chiiiii…rrooo…Chiiii…ro…” Jinmay articulated unsteadily.

Chiro tried to run at her but was stopped again by the switchblade that was aimed at him. “If you touch her, if you break her, if you hurt her, I will turn you inside out so fast you won’t know which way you’re going!” He didn’t know where the words had come from; yelling at them probably wasn’t a great idea. But there was Jinmay, lying on the ground, probably broken somehow, and his blood ran hot and cold and hot in his veins.

“We wouldn't dream of breakin' her."

"Too much," snickered another thug.

"Well, we gotta keep her under control but can't totally crack her open, she loses market value. You should know that, kiddo, that's why you keep her in such good condition, right?" His words seemed sincere, but the combination of his leering grin and the fact that he still had Jinmay tied up made those words lose their candidness.

Anger and embarrassment pricked at his cheeks. He didn't own her. Nobody owned her. He clenched his fists. The thug with the switchblade looked at him uneasily.

“Chi…ro… Chi…ro… so…rry… got… lost… Chiro… got… lost…” Jinmay’s voice wavered out once more.

“Kid, she’s tellin’ you to get lost, so get out of here! Yain’t welcome here!” One of the thugs jabbed her in the side with a prong of metal. Electricity laced through her and she fell silent, collapsing to the dirty pavement with little hiss of smoke from her joints.

Chiro felt his vision tinge red. “I’m going to ask nicely one more time. Let her go,” he growled, voice low and menacing. “She isn’t yours. She’s not a thing. She’s a person with people who care about her. Drop her, and get out of here.”

The biggest thug laughed. “Oh, look, this kid thinks he can boss me around in my own end of town! Forget it! And I think you’re the one who needs to get out of here. No telling what can befall a hapless child in these dangerous streets.” Two other thugs advanced on him, one with a laser pistol and a second one with a knife.

All right. Negotiating hadn’t worked. Time to pull out the party tricks.

“You may think that this is an ordinary street in an ordinary town, and that I am an ordinary person. And you’d be wrong.”

Starting with the soles of his feet and moving up, he worked his Hyper Form transformation. But instead of using light, as he always had, he used fire. The Power Primate often manifested itself as a flame, and as such, it was only an illusion. But the looks on the faces of the thugs as he slowly lit himself on fire was a treat he’d savor for a long time to come.

“This _is_ an ordinary street in an ordinary town, but I am _not_ an ordinary person.”

As the fire came to his face, he made his eyes to glow green as he filled himself with the power of the Power Primate. “My name is Chiro. I am the Chosen One. I brought balance to the universe. I defeated one of the greatest evils the universe has ever known at the age of fifteen. I control energy and lightning.” He summoned a Chiro-spear-o that was as tall as he was. It waved and sparked in his grasp. “Let her go… and maybe I won’t fry you until your skeletons are crispy and golden.”

That was good enough for all of the thugs. They dropped their weapons and Jinmay and promptly got the hell out of there.

Chiro dismissed the lightning bolt, changed back to his normal clothes, and snorted. He kicked the knives littering the pavement out of the way distractedly as he made his way over to Jinmay. He knelt down, picked one up, and after a minute of forceful sawing managed to cut the knot holding the net closed. With his heart in his throat he noticed that one of the panels in her neck had been pried open and there were loose wires. _Those creeps—!_

Jinmay didn’t move until he’d untangled her from the net and put his hands gently on her shoulders to help her sit up. When she felt his warm hands on her cool skin, she blinked. The green, black, and white pixels in her eyes wavered. “Siro.”

“I’m here, Jinmay. It’s me, Chiro.”

“Siro.”

Chiro ignored the fact that she was getting his name wrong and attributed it to the fact that her system had suffered severe shock. “You were really brave, Jinmay. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. When your comm broke, I couldn’t locate you and I panicked but Sparx was able to find you and I’m glad I got here before anything really bad happened.”

He helped her to her feet and she wobbled a little. “Come on, Jinmay, let’s go. We need to get you fixed up.”

He looked around the alley and realized that one of the shock-lances was still lying on the concrete. He picked it up, clicked it off, and shoved it into his inside jacket pocket. Maybe Gibson could reverse-engineer how to fix Jinmay if he had one of the weapons they’d used on her.

His rocket pack was in the garbage can at the end of the alley where he’d left it, thank goodness for that. He put it on his back and clicked the buckle over his chest. The pack fired up and he had zipped up almost to the level of the rooftop when he realized that she wasn’t following him. “Jinmay?”

She tilted her head at him and tried to walk toward him but her foot dragged and she almost fell. She got up and stepped on the side of her foot, tripping again. Chiro raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter?”

She didn’t look up toward his voice, didn’t get up again, only blinked once very, very slowly. Chiro wasn’t even sure if she’d heard him. “You know what, if you can’t fly, I’m just gonna carry you.” He scooped her up princess-style and activated his rocket pack again, setting off back toward the Super Robot. She tucked her head against his chest and was quiet. He thanked any and all gods, spirits, lucky stars, and benevolent cosmic beings.

“Chiro to Hyperforce. Chiro to Hyperforce.”

“Reading you loud and clear, kid.”

“I’m on my way back with Jinmay. She’s malfunctioning and acting weird and she’s gonna need some repairs.”

“’Kay. I’ll get Otto. Are you okay, kid?”

“Tired. More relieved than anything. I feel bad though, I got distracted by Jinmay getting lost and I wasn’t very much help finding the Chronometer artifact.”

“Don’t worry about that, Nova found it.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, while Gibson and I were trying to track down Jinmay, she called us saying that she found it. Antauri’s meditating over it right now.”

“ _Phew_. Good. Oh, I see the Robot. Hang on, I’ll be right in. Chiro out.”

Chiro flew into the chest hatch and landed in the main room. Sparx and Nova met them. “Chiro, I’m glad you’re back,” the yellow Monkey said, relief etched plainly on her face.

“Glad to be back.” He shifted Jinmay’s weight in his arms. “Hopefully Antauri can figure out the date with the Chronometer.”

“If he can’t we’ll figure something else out,” Nova said. “Come on, Otto and Gibson are waiting.”

Chiro laid Jinmay down on the examination table and Gibson plugged the back of her head, her chest, and her thigh into the main computer. “These readings are so strange,” the blue Monkey said. “It’ll take me a minute to pinpoint what exactly needs repairing.”

Otto moved Jinmay’s arm so that her hand rested on her stomach and took a look at her neck as Gibson tapped on the computer’s keyboard. A yellow lightning bolt icon flashed on the screen. He _tsk_ ’ed and turned back toward the robot girl. “Otto, don’t touch her wiring—”

“Ow!” The green Monkey shook his hand and stuck out his tongue. 

“—yet.”

“She’s live,” Otto complained as he wiggled his fingers gingerly. “Did she get infused with electricity or somethin’?”

“Oh yeah.” Chiro took the lance out of his jacket pocket and placed it down on the other table. “This thing. Those creeps who were gonna kidnap her, they had a bunch of these and they stuck her with them. I think they called it ‘lancing.’ I think it overloaded her system and maybe that’s why she’s acting weird?”

Gibson turned a bit pale. “How many times did they lance her?”

“Two times that I know of. Maybe more. I lost contact with her for maybe fifteen minutes before I found her.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know. I really hope she’s going to be okay.”

“Oh, dear.” Gibson shook his head. “No wonder she’s unconscious. Well, in any case, I cannot fully connect her with Diagnostics until the excess electricity is drained out. We don’t want the current to feed back into the computer as that would cause a significant amount of damage.”

Chiro sat down on the other table, a sick feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. She was damaged because she’d gotten lost without him, because he was in too much of a hurry to stick with her, because her map system was broken…

“Otto, is there any chance you can check her system and fix her maps and GPS? Permanently? I don’t want this to happen to her again.”

“I’ll see what I can do, Chiro,” Otto said, smiling at the boy. “Don’t worry about it, it’ll be okay.”

“Well, it’s easy enough to drain the excess electricity,” Gibson said. “Sparx! Sparx, get in here!” he yelled out the sick bay door. “I could use your help.”

Sparx stuck his head around the edge of the door. “You need _my_ help?”

Gibson waved his hand. “I just need your magnets.”

“Oh, just my _magnets_.”

Gibson looked over his shoulder at the red Monkey. “Jinmay received a severe electric shock and her body is live with electricity. I need you to drain as much of it as you can in order for us to be able to commence the rest of the repairs.”

“Got it.” Sparx pulled out his magnets, aimed them at Jinmay, and concentrated. A slight _hnnnnnn_ arose in the room as Sparx drained crests and crests of electricity from Jinmay’s still form. After a few moments he stopped and Otto touched Jinmay’s wiring again, this time without hurting himself.

“Chiro!”

Chiro snapped his attention back over to the red Monkey. “What?”

Sparx’s magnets had taken all Jinmay’s excess electricity and had formed it into a rolling red ball of electricity. “I can’t just dissipate the energy. Give me something, anything, something small, doesn’t matter, I just need to… to…”

Chiro’s fingers closed around something narrow and threw it in Sparx’s direction. Sparx’s Magno-Ball hit it in midair and there was a resounding _szash_. Particles rained down on everyone in the room and Chiro covered his face. Gibson and Otto leaned over Jinmay, covering her.

“Aw, that was my favorite wrench,” Otto said mournfully.

Gibson blinked. “Use a bit more care next time, Sparx. I don’t need you to set off the Robot’s alarm systems.”

Sparx turned his magnets back into his hands and glared in the blue Monkey’s direction.

Gibson’s expression softened. “But thank you.”

Sparx crossed his arms. “Yeah, you’re welcome, big brain.”

Otto looked over at Chiro. “Chiro, you don’t have to sit here and watch us. You can go check on Antauri and we’ll tell you when we’re almost done, okay?”

“You sure?”

“Yes, please, go,” Gibson said, pulling down his zoom goggles. “This could take a bit of time.”

An hour or so later, Chiro entered sick bay again, the door hissing closed behind him. “How is she?”

Otto had his zoom goggles on and was tinkering with something tiny in the side of Jinmay’s neck. He looked over at Chiro. “She’s much better now. Those guys really messed her up.”

Chiro’s adrenaline rose hot in his chest and his hands clenched at his sides. “I’m gonna go back and snap their necks,” he grumbled to himself. _I let them off way too easy by just scaring them off. I should have beat them up when I had the chance. How dare they hurt her!_

When Mandarin had gotten a hold of her, he’d ripped her head and body apart and had searched through her memories, looking for something. He still remembered the way Mandarin had chortled about it afterwards. _…oh, how I enjoyed examining the sweet circuits in her head,_ and THAT had pissed him off like nothing ever had before. She’d been reprogrammed by one of the Five and the biker guy was lucky that he hadn’t been there when he’d done it or he would have broken every bone in his body three times over. Jinmay screaming as her programs were overwritten and her circuitry was rearranged and her systems ran out of her control was his ever-present nightmare. No one, NO ONE was allowed to touch his girl’s circuits without her permission.

“Gracious, Chiro, you’ll do no such thing,” Gibson said. “She’s all right. We were able to mitigate the damage and repair her accordingly.”

Chiro knelt to the floor with a _thump_ and took Jinmay’s hand. Her eyes were closed now, and if the wires in the side of her neck weren’t still exposed, he would have sworn she was only sleeping. “What did they do to her?” he asked quietly.

“There were a number of things,” Gibson said. “You must have noticed that some of the wiring in her neck and shoulders was exposed when you brought her in.”

“Yeah.”

“A number of wires were pulled loose and one of her circuits was removed in order to make her more docile. Luckily Otto was able to replicate the missing piece.” Gibson turned to the other table. “That tool, the lance. Those are actually illegal on seventy-nine worlds because of the damage they can do to sensitive machinery. What they do is to emit a low frequency alongside a certain voltage of electricity. It is supposed to shock the robotic system and shut it down, not unlike a taser, but it also short-circuits certain centers in an inorganic brain.”

“ _That’s_ why she couldn’t say my name right,” Chiro replied, putting his chin on the table.

Otto pressed her neck panel shut with a tiny _click_. “I’m done. Just gotta reboot her and she’ll wake up fine.”

Chiro gripped her hand tighter as Gibson went on. “It’s not the worst damage we’ve had to repair,” the blue Monkey sighed. “It was easy enough.” He turned back to the boy. “But Chiro, I don’t want you to go out and cause trouble. Everything worked out accordingly. We found the Chronometer and Jinmay is all right.”

“I’m just really worried about her,” Chiro mumbled. “I hate when these things happen to her. This is like the third time. I hate when people think they can just dig around in her head whenever the heck they feel like it.”

“It’s an occupational hazard of being inorganic,” Gibson said, laying a hand on Chiro’s shoulder. “She is a little more vulnerable because of it, and we all need to be more careful because of it, but she’s all right now and that is truly all that matters.”

Sparx wandered back into the room. “How’s Jinmay?”

“Almost there,” Otto said, unplugging her from the computer.

“She needs a few moments for a system reboot, and she will be in perfect health,” Gibson said.

Sparx walked up to Chiro and put his elbow on his shoulder as they both waited for Jinmay to awaken. There was a low _pnnnnn_ and then a louder _ping_ and Jinmay’s eyes opened. They glowed red for a moment before settling back on mint-green irises. Chiro was so relieved he wanted to cry.

“Chiro?” she grunted. She swallowed and tried again. “Chiro?”

Chiro slid her fingers between his and squeezed tightly. “I’m here, Jinmay. You’re okay. You’re back in the Robot.”

Jinmay sat up very slowly. “Easy, Jinmay,” Otto said, helping her up gently with a hand between her shoulder blades.

She looked at the green and blue Monkeys. “Thank you so much. I’m sorry for causing so much trouble…” She looked down at her lap dejectedly.

Chiro leaned over her lap. “You’re okay, and I’m really, really glad for that.” He took her cheek in his hand. She leaned into it and smiled, and her smile was like soothing ointment for his aching heart.

“All your systems seem to be operating at full capacity,” Gibson said from the computer. “You’re good as new, Jinmay.”

“What happened?” Jinmay asked, rubbing her head. “I remember those thugs, I remember yelling at them, and then they shocked me the first time. Then everything is fuzzy, I remember being dragged along the ground. Then I saw you, and I tried to call out to you, and then they shocked me again… and I don’t remember anything after that until Otto rebooted me just now.”

“Well, I scared those creeps off, then I picked you up and took you back to the Robot so you could get fixed up. It wasn’t much.”

Jinmay nodded. “I’m okay now, Otto?”

“Yeah, you’re good to go, Jinmay. I think I fixed your positioning systems for good this time, it shouldn’t break anymore,” the green Monkey explained. “There was just one error that was messing it all up but I cleared it so you’re fine now.”

“Thanks, Otto. You don’t know how much I appreciate that.”

Otto beamed happily.

She turned toward the blue Monkey. “Thank you, too, Gibson.”

“Of course, Jinmay. It wasn’t a problem at all.” Gibson crossed his arms and smiled.

He turned back to the computer and Jinmay hopped off the table. Together with Chiro, she walked out the door and out into the main room. Sparx had already wandered off somewhere, probably to go talk to Antauri again. Chiro pointed upwards and Jinmay nodded. They took the tube upstairs to the top of the Robot’s head and sat down next to the antenna.

Jinmay leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Chiro.”

He laced his fingers between hers. “You apologized already, and you didn’t even need to apologize the first time. It’s okay. I’m here. We’re all here for you.”

“I feel like I’m always the one that’s getting kidnapped.”

“That’s not true, remember that one time it was Sparx? And that one time it was Otto? And you and Nova did get kidnapped together that one time so it wasn’t only you.”

“Yeah, okay. But it would still be nice if I had to be the one to rescue you, instead of the other way around.”

“Don’t say it. Now it’s gonna happen, and it’s gonna be your fault.”

She laughed, which made him laugh, and then they were just rolling in hysterics for a good few minutes. It felt so nice to laugh. They didn’t get to do it nearly enough.

After the laughter tapered off, they just sat together for a few minutes. Jinmay snuggled up to Chiro’s side and sighed. He was so warm. Warm and soft and safe.

Chiro exhaled as Jinmay slid her head under his chin. She was cool and solid and grounding. His heart beat a bit faster as she entwined her fingers with his. The sun began to set across the skyline, bathing them in its last golden rays. The Power Primate hummed contentedly in his chest and he smiled. And without even looking down at her face, he knew Jinmay was just as happy as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr at [ sweetcircuits](https://sweetcircuits.tumblr.com) for robot monkey-related ramblings and arts!


End file.
